Wrath of Con
"Wrath of Con" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventh season three episode, and sixty-first overall. It is the first episode to use the current intro and outro credits and also the first to be produced in widescreen and high-definition. HTF Episode Description Nerds unite! A trek to the comic book convention to meet their hero leaves them breathless. Plot A mask-wearing, backpack-hauling Sniffles departs a bus and stares awestruck at a large convention center where the latest comic book convention is being held. Cuddles and Toothy enter before him, flashing their convention passes to The Mole, who stands watch as the security guard. Sniffles can't find his ticket, however, so The Mole turns him away. This turns out to be a blessing in disguise, as a massacre is about to unfold in the convention center. Inside the building, Splendid sits at a booth, signing autographs. While signing a picture for Mime, the top of the pen breaks off. When Splendid flicks the top of the pen away, it pierces Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell through their heads. When Splendid completes his task he looks up to find no one in front of him. He shrugs and looks at his watch. Realizing he's late for his speech, he hurries away to the auditorium. On his way to the auditorium, Splendid passes by Giggles (who's dressed as Princess Leia) and Petunia (who's dressed as Jama), who are playing with a toy light saber and spear, respectively. The light on Giggles' light saber goes out, saddening the girls. Splendid thinks for a second and uses his eye lasers to recharge the light saber. Though happy at first, Giggles ends up cutting Petunia in half with the charged weapon. To make matters worse, the hot plastic melts over Giggles' head, setting her on fire. She runs away, screaming. In the auditorium, Splendid taps the microphone only for it to break due to his super-strength. He then tries speaking loudly, but the sound waves of his super voice ends up breaking glass and puncturing eardrums. Giggles, still on fire and now missing the top of her head (only leaving a few remaining teeth), stumbles into the auditorium and falls down dead. She ends up setting Shifty on fire, who in turn sets everyone else (but Splendid) in the room on fire. Splendid sucks the air out of the room to smother the fire. Unfortunately, this condenses the size of the convention center and leaves everyone inside without air, causing them to suffocate. Noticing this, Splendid proceeds to exhale the air back into the room whereupon the convention center expands. The bodies of the convention patrons are flung to the windows by Splendid's breath, crushing their bodies in the process. The magnitude of Splendid's breath eventually causes the convention center to get destroyed, killing all inside except Splendid himself. Sniffles, having finally found his pass, walks up to Splendid, who is currently holding up a portion of the building, and asks for an autograph. Splendid, happy to oblige, ends up dropping the portion of the building on Sniffles. Realizing the death and destruction he's caused, Splendid quickly leaves the scene. Moral "No good deed goes unpunished." Blurb The Blurb version of this episode contains these annotations: It's time to broaden our horizons Look at all this wasted space That's better! BlurB! Warning: Watching this episode significantly reduces its resale value "Wrath" was the first HTF episode ever to be developed entirely in HD and inventively initiated integrating illiterated illustrations into the titles! PLUS 30% smoother fades to black! We recommend public transportation to help the environment Or if you failed your driver's test The San Diego Convention Center covers over 600, 000 sq ft. The Las Vegas Convention Center covers over 3 million sq ft. Sniffles as a Splendid fan? Or Splendid as a Sniffles fan? Window cleaning is concidered the most dangerous job in the UK No wonder the police don't carry guns Platinum blood donor cards Hey, aren't you missing something? Read this: No pants, No service (On The Mole's arm)' Arm was lengthened to fit HD width' (On The Mole's arm)' 'Arm was lengthened to fit HD aspect ratio Rare "Banjo Frenzy" reference sure to increase resale value of episode HTF glow in the dark bobble heads first appeared at Comic-Con 2007 "S" logo is from Splendid's KA-POW! Spin-off show The first comic book was made in 1842 The first Sharpie autograph on a comic book was made in 1964 The hobby of collecting autographs is known as philography The hobby of dying for them is known as stupidology That doesn't look like Splendid's signature Not sure what it says That's not even an "S" leki? Is that what it says? I wouldn't buy it. Probably a fake Hope they had their tetanus shots Footage from the lost HTF Star Wars episode May the 4th is Star Wars day! Hey, that doesn't seem fair Light Saber VS Stick This injustice must be remedied! Light Saber blades are pure plasma That's better Now that Light Saber might have a chance against that stick! Take that Mr Stick Caution: the weapon you are about to enjoy is extremely hot and could cause slight skin irritation Even though we call it a podium Watchmen reference #2 It's actually called a lecturn Is this thing on? (I couldn't resist) Darn super strength You should see him trying to cook eggs Rare full profile scene makes this episode evwn more collectable! Not to mention the stunning special effects AC/DC concerts have reached 130 decibels The pain threshold for noise is 125 decibels Looks like someone just tried the convention center spicy tacos It's illegal to yell FIRE in a movie theater but it's OK to yell if you are ON FIRE in a movie theater Splendid will later claim that he didn't inhale 1, 2, 3 don't tell the union It's not nice to make fun of chipmunks Lumpy must have had the tacos too For sweet breath, chew fresh parsley yeah I do special effects Hey, is this the Tokyo subway or the tram to the gift shop? All aboard! Epic multi-death explosions have been known to add 12% to the resale value of an HTF episode The super strength does come in handy sometimes. So does checking your pockets Comic-Con started in 1970 with work that looked way better than this The first three day convention was at the U.S. Grant Hotel with walls that looked way better than this of the 300 attendees, none were mortally wounded but this black looks way better than theirs did It's the special edition lacquer varnish finish making this episode a true collector's item worth a fortune if found in mint, unwatched condition While we are trying to sell out HTF bobble heads on ebay, the comedy robot will leave you with some words of wisdom (Binary code is shown for the remainder of the episode) Deaths #Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell have their heads pierced by the tip of a pen Splendid flicks at them. #Giggles cuts Petunia in half with a charged-up light saber. #Giggles' head is set on fire, melting her. #Nutty suffocates to death after Splendid sucks all the air out of the room. #Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Cub, and Lumpy are crushed when Splendid performs his super breathing. #Pop, Flaky, The Mole, and (debatably) Cro-Marmot are crushed by the collapsing building. #Sniffles is crushed when Splendid drops part of the building on him. #Truffles may have died when the building collapsed (debatable, blurb version only). Goofs #Flaky, Pop, and a Generic Tree Friend appear in the crowd when it's shown from behind, but they disappear when viewed from the front. Similarly, Nutty didn't appear in the crowd until it was shown from the front. #Toothy's ears explode from Splendid's voice, but return to normal when the fire spreads. #When Splendid yells too loudly, Lifty and Shifty's eardrums should rupture like everyone else in the room, as both are shown clutching their head instead of holding their ears (unless they were sitting far enough away to avoid major injury). #Lifty and Shifty swap places when the scene goes from the crowd shown from the back to the crowd shown from the front. #Some of the people's positions change when the scene shifts to the crowd shown from the back to being shown from the front (Cub moves up a row and further to his left, Toothy moves to the side, and Handy moves to the middle, etc.) #Even though The Mole is blind, he can still somehow sense when someone with or without a ticket is going in (maybe he wasn't able to hear Cuddles and Toothy, but somehow he was able to hear Sniffles). #Splendid managed to survive the explosion, despite the fact he died in the explosion in Class Act. #In the BlurB version, when The Mole points at Sniffles to go back to the bus, the blurb on his arm says "Arm lengthened to fit HD width", but when it goes to a wide shot of Sniffles and The Mole, the blurb on The Mole's arm says "Arm lengthened to fit HD aspect ratio". #Splendid's ID tag disappears when he flicks his broken pen-tip at Russell, Mime, and Disco Bear. #Lumpy appears in the scene, but he is not shown in the crowd or in the front. #They put Sniffles as a starring character, but he only appeared a few times. Trivia *This episode marks Splendid's record for the highest amount of kills in this episode, counting indirect responsibility(20+ kills: the other 18 main characters if you don't count Flippy, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, Truffles from the BlurB version, and 1+ numerous Generic Tree Friends). *This is debatedly the episode with the highest amount of deaths. The second episode is Who's to Flame? **It's unknown if this episode or Class Act has more kills. *This is the first Happy Tree Friends episode to be produced in 16:9(aspect ratio) for High Definition. *The title of this episode is a reference to the movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn. *This is the first Season 3 episode that Splendid and Disco Bear appear. *This episode has a new intro, featuring different character intros and a new ending credit sequence. *The comic convention is either a parody of the Comic Con centre, or Comiket, a similar event in Japan. *The Acorn Shield Symbol for the SSSSSuper Squad can be seen numerous times on Sniffles' backpack, in comic books, and on Splendid's desk, making this the first Internet episode to reference the Splendid Ka-Pow! series. *Sniffles carries around a blood-stained smiley face badge, a reference to the graphic novel and movie Watchmen. *The mask Cub wears resembles what Lumpy looked liked in the first ever Happy Tree Friends episode Banjo Frenzy. *Another reference to Watchmen is when a character appears several times dressed as Rorschach, one of the main characters. *Cro-Marmot has a group of statues resembling The Cursed Idol on his booth. *Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters that don't appear in this episode (the latter two being more obvious since this was before A Bit of a Pickle). A character in a scarecrow-like costume was seen in the episode, but it was confirmed to be a Generic Tree Friend. *Despite Splendid's high kill count, this is the first time he kills Mime, Disco Bear, and Pop. As of this episode, Flippy, Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters that Splendid has not killed yet. *Giggles dresses up like Princess Leia from Star Wars while Petunia wears a hood similar to that of an Ewok. *Petunia's death is similar to Lifty and Shifty's deaths from And the Kitchen Sink. *Nutty is dressed as Batman. *This is the only episode where Splendid clearly speaks instead of making different sounds (e.g., hum, gasp, scream, etc.). His voice is also slightly higher than it usually is. *Another reference to Watchmen, Lumpy has Dr. Manhattan's symbol on his forehead. Additionally, Lumpy doesn't have any pupils, another physical characteristic of Dr. Manhattan. *This is the second episode to only have one main character not appear, in this case, Flippy. The first time was Asbestos I Can Do when Cro-Marmot didn't appear. *According to the "Revenge Of Con" page, Petunia was originally going to have the role as Giggles and Giggles was going to be in Petunia's place, but they swapped places in the final cut for unknown reasons. *This is the last episode where Ellen Connell provided the voice for Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. *This is the first internet episode to star Splendid since Better Off Bread. *This is the first internet episode to star Sniffles since Suck It Up. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy's antlers don't change directions (as he only appeared in one shot). He was only seen getting crushed in the convention center. *Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell's deaths are similar to Nutty, Sniffles, and Mime's deaths in Aw Shucks! *The building at which the convention is hosted is a direct parody of the Hall of Justice from the 1970's ''Super Friends ''cartoons. *In the BlurB version, Truffles is seen in front of Flaky when Splendid is about to do his speech. *According to the Revenge of Con blog, the convention center building was supposed to be based on the Legion of Doom headquarters. *According to the episode's beat-sheet, the episode originally ends with the explosion wiping Sniffles out (when he enters), causing a huge crater and leaving only Splendid and his podium, which later crumbles. *In the episode's thumbnail, Splendid is seen to be muscular, since he has human-like legs, arms, and a human-like body. He is also seen with a human-like chest. He also has a navel on his torso in the thumbnail. It can be seen below. Gallery File:Con_01.jpg|The early building concept (left) and the design used in the episode (right). hot head.jpg|UUUh ... Hot Giggles. splendid picture.png|Splendid's most detailed shot fans.jpg|Some of Splendid's fans autograph.jpg|Splendid is happy with Mime. Cameo.png|Truffles must be a BIG fan of Splendid Wrath_of_con_4.png|Shifty on fire by Giggles Wrath_of_con_5.png|Everyone is choking IMG_20131030_194135.jpg|Sniffles before death IMG_20131030_194202.jpg|Splendid is late IMG_20131030_194232.jpg|Princess Giggles versus Ewok Petunia fetgeteeret.png Gggggdd.png Storyboards Storyboards wa.jpg imagedestoryboard.jpg Wearofcon.jpg Hellostror.jpg 1234567890.jpg Toothy first.jpg My eyes on Fire-storyboard.jpg oh my gad.jpg floor storyba.jpg dernit.jpg Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause